guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Perfect Salvage Kit
Yay I can actually salvage runes off my armor now! Antiarchangel 14:28, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Uhm... first time it sounds cheaper then a clone armor piece with different rune, but after a load of usage of this kit makes a non-prestige armor piece much CHEAPER 86.101.55.163 14:29, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :FINALLY :D--Talos of Flanders 14:56, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Still waiting for the Dye-recoverer... --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 15:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Nice idea for armor... but sounds skimpy on number of uses for the price. Then again, I value my skill points more than I maybe should. --Mooseyfate 16:02, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::Heh, this is pretty useful if you wanna finally replace runes in your 15k armor without completely overwriting them.--76.2.19.31 16:19, 24 August 2007 (CDT) This, i like ::::This is good. Many of us have way, way more skillpoints than we'll ever need. Arshay Duskbrow 22:45, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::To be exact, my ranger has 643. Anyone wanna buy'em off me? =P-Silk Weaker 05:25, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::So that means i can get the 10/10 sundering off my crystalline. Woohoo. --82.157.101.73 01:52, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Yeah, this is UBER :D — Zerpha The Improver 12:45, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I love this. Thank you ANet RebelliousUno 07:43, 28 August 2007 (CDT) To hell with armor, you can get out a mod from a WEAPON! No more choises, mod or gold item :] — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:20, 30 August 2007 (CDT) No matter what you say,but i hate this.WISDOM TITLE IS ALMOST USELESS NOW! :Hell the wisdom title was worthless for ages anyway before salvage update. If your wisdom is very high save yourself some money and salvage away normally. Lord of all tyria 08:56, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Join the club! I Love Perfect Salvage Kit PSK! (T/ ) 14:44, 9 September 2007 (CDT) This item is awesome 5 uses is o but the non breaking item thing, thats defiantly worth everything it costs!! - Chrisworld 17:11, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Bold text Major glitch I found a glitch with the september 13th 2007 update, it let you stack +20% dmg mods on your weapons by using the perfect salvage kit, by removing and re adding mods. It actualy worked, but they corrected it the next morning, I had +180% dmg on my sword. Was going to keep it quiet but there is no point now that they figured it out. Take a look, and no this isnt fake. *update* Quite frankly I don't really care if you don't believe me or not,I posted here because I was just wondering if anyone else had discovered the glitch during the short time it was available... and if so who told the dev team >:( http://img389.imageshack.us/img389/6002/gw077ml0.jpg :'( striking for 200 dmg against monks was fun —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.70.152.246 ( ) }. Even if that was fake (dunno as not verified by anyone else), that is a pretty damn funny idea for a bug...I love it when ANet does silly things like this and nearly breaks the game. Though it usually takes them a bit longer to fix these sorts of things. (T/ ) 01:11, 16 September 2007 (CDT) : I'd really like to know if anyone else found this glitch, I didn't see any talk of it but judging by the short time between the updates on those two days, I don't think many people noticed it besides me. Doesn't matter anyways now that they've fixed it, but that one night in Random Arenas was awesome.'' 67.70.152.246 ( ) }. ::Looks shopped XD--Diddy Bow 15:06, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Yea, that looks really fake, it may just be terrible image quality, however im not convinced.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 21:56, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::If it was truly shopped, I doubt he would've kept the 20/19 Sundering stat on the sword. But I don't think you can "salvage" customization, so in that light it's a gimmick. TaCktiX 07:34, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::::: What he said was, as he removed mods, IE: the sundering, the fortitude, or the 15^50, and reapplied them, it stacked his customization mod. After looking over the image, and then comparing it to other images of weapon stats, it does indeed look fake. You can see a sort of charcoal effect behind the text in his image, which doesn't show up in any other guildwars images. Then again, it could be a quality thing. Isk8 22:17, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, a little late, but this was confirmed on guru the day it happened. It's not fake. Er... it wasn't fake.Zeek Aran 16:19, 21 October 2007 (UTC) : AH screw you all i was right! http://img229.imageshack.us/img229/5525/thislooksshoppedll1.jpg ::Of course its fucking photo shopped, look at the original picture, the ENTIRE BOX of the mod is almost black, you cant even see the wall behind it, to hide how shit he is at editting, just ignore a stupid kid seeking attention instead of giving it to him. NOT TO MENTION IT HAS A BUNCH OF +20% CUSTOMISEABLE, god damn get some brains. :::dude, you're an idiot. If u actually read the article, you did stack the customizable mod by removing a mod, customizing it and then putting it back on. It really happened. Way to just blow your top over something unimportant.—'' The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Sacraficia ( ) }. ROFL, no wonder you had to black out your skillbar, you have Mending on! Busted! :p--Grimeyes 16:48, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :For those of you saying it looks obviously Photochopped, you don't know what your talking about. If this is Photochopped they did indeed do a good job. The specific signs of Photochopping mentioned previously frankly do not mean anything. So please don't act smart about something you're oblivious too. I pulled this up in Photoshop and adjusted brightness contrast. The wall behind the item description don't show signs of rubber stamping or being blacked out, and the blur around the text is typical of jpg compression. The only sign I see that it MIGHT be fake is the perfect square shape of the artifacts around the +20%'s. There's one gap by a "+" in two places which looks more like the standard gaps from normal screenies. Both gaps show the same random pixel pattern by them, which is a warning sign for Photochopping, but jpg artifacts are mathematically created, so it could hold the same pattern on it's own. Especially since that's the only place I saw a repeat artifact pattern. You see a couple repeated blue pixels, but I've seen that type of thing from the game rendering. And if it were a careful Photochop, with the level of attention to detail needed for other parts, those would have likely been covered up. So it's possible this is fake, but unlikely. --Mooseyfate 16:39, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Idea It would be nice if the already-cool Perfect Salvage Kit also had an ability like this: "Salvaging a Rare Crafting Material will yield ordinary Materials equal to what one would normally spend at an Artisan to craft the Rare Crafting Material." That is...if you used a Perfect Salvage Kit on a Steel Ingot, you would get back some Lump of Charcoal and Wood Planks. It may not be economical, but it would provide another way to get some hard-to-find things like Charcoal. (T/ ) 03:40, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :This is one of the most stupid things I've ever heard. How the hell do you intend to get charcoal from steel? DeathWeasel 18:51, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::The fact that Steel Ingots are made from Charcoal, perhaps? Reverse Engineering -- -- (s)talkpage 18:53, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yah! All you have to do is extract all the carbon that is trapped in the iron, and get the rest back that burned off to super heat it, and POOF you divide by zero and logic goes and shoots itself.--GigaThRasH 03:21, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::You can cut yourself and basically give your blood to someone else without worrying if their blood type matches yours. There's no point using the logic argument, as someone else will bring in the "I cast meteors and can't be hurt by my own fire, is that supposed to be normal?" argument. --Kale Ironfist 03:28, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Haven't you ever been to the Artisan? 1 Steel Ingot = 10 Iron Ingots + 1 Lump of Charcoal. Duh. >.> (T/ ) 03:32, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Stacking Seems like they don't stack... just a quick warning to all, can anyone confirm? - Raxous - 21:00, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :No other salvage or identification kit stacks, why would this? Incidentally, you aren't allowed to have more than 1 image in your sig --Gimmethegepgun 21:57, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Where to Obtain It doesn't say anywhere on the page that you can get these from the Dwarf guy (consumables) in the Central Transfer Chamber, which is were i've been getting these for ages, can some1 add this to the page. 82.10.101.80 15:51, 15 January 2008 (UTC) price so, the price to get it from merchant, buying materials, is: wood:2.5*100 =250 iron: 2.5*220=550 crafter: 250 skill point: free => 1k50 to get one. if u have half chance to break item, it's worth use if armor/weap can be bought> 1050/5 *2= 420gold any thougth? (and btw, i'm gonna create an account..) Guigolum 21:37, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Whoo, welcome to wiki RT 21:36, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :: actually i had yet an account. but didnt remember i had made it :'(. Guigolum 21:37, 24 February 2008 (UTC) bug Ingame it says that you can salvage crafting materials with it, but this is not the case. Can someone who knows how to add a "bug" note. ty. 86.136.13.48 11:22, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Salvaging Greens I was rather surprised when I found I could select green weapons with this. Looks like you can only select green weapons that have a prefix though. Oh sure, it only offers to salvage for crafting materials, and it's missing the icon to actually select that you want to salvage for materials, meaning that if you attempt to salvage nothing happens. But still, unexpected. Ezekiel [Talk] 06:41, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Wait, can't you do that with all salvage kit? (T/ ) 06:43, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::probably, I haven't tried to salvage a green in a long time. Just happened to be using a perfect kit just now. Ezekiel [Talk] 06:47, 15 November 2008 (UTC)